pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Parabola Of Hope
Parabola of Hope is a mission in Patapon 2. After many hardships and battles, the army of the Almighty Patapon finally returns to Sokshi Gate with the catapult, with which they hope to bring down the seemingly-invincible castle defending the Karmen-occupied Patapon homeland. Walkthrough As recommended in the Mission description, equip the Tailwind Miracle in order to protect the catapult. Even if you have the Storm Miracle, it is not recommended because of the thunder. The catapult is seriously vulnerable, and you'll need to keep it in tip-top condition if you want to use it on Sokshi Gate. As before, simply advance while destroying Karmen structures. However, when you approach a tower or a force of Karmen with ranged weapons, use the Tailwind Miracle immediately. The sudden shift in wind renders the ranged enemies nearly helpless, allowing your forces and the catapult to pick them off at a distance. As long as you keep up a Tailwind (reperforming the miracle as needed), the enemies will be unable to put up much resistance. Watch out for the cannons, however-they aren't appreciably affected by the tailwind, so keep your army far away until every source of damage is dealt with. Karmen weapons are extremely varied in this level, but fire is the most common effect here, followed by sleep. As such, your best defense is just keeping as far away as you can; most of the elemental weapons are ranged, so a good Tailwind effectively neutralizes them. Obviously, some ranged units of your own are ideal for this fight, but you'll probably want a platoon or two of melee fighters as well-you'll have elite Dekamen to deal with, and they're nearly impossible for ranged units to hit if they get close. When you finally reach the gate, try to stay far away and use the Tailwind Miracle to attack with ranged weapons. The Zigotons will bring a siege weapon of their own (a repaired Ziggerzank), but its range is short and not much damage can be expected. It makes a good shield for setting up a Tailwind or Fever, but beware the Yarimen reinforcements-they've got Dokaknel's Fangs, which can pierce right through the Ziggerzank and into your units, or worse, the catapult. The Megamen and Yumimen are mostly harmless in a Tailwind, but the former can also pierce the Patapon ranks with their firey notes, so keep that breeze blowing! Once again, a squad of close-combat units is effective against the Dekamen, but its presence can also cause your ranged units to attack anyway, allowing their projectiles to fly straight into the castle from even further than normal. The castle's main source of damage is its massive, tower-mounted cannon, capable of dealing hundreds of points of damage in a single salvo. Its pendulum axe and buzzsaw are also extremely dangerous, but only really punish any melee warriors trying to hack their way to victory, while the Great Fire Bow-wielding Karmen archers atop the tower will be mostly neutralized with a constant Tailwind. It's possible to break the defenses with prolonged attacks, you can break the melee defenses with a ranged,strong hero mode (like a Mogyugyu Megapon) then let your frontliners hit the body itself! But the cannon is generally too high up to be hit very often. If it does fall, however, the mission becomes significantly simpler-although you still need that Tailwind up at all times. As with the rest of the level, the neverending Karmen hordes defending the gate drop some impressive equipment when defeated. Although it's extremely tempting to run up and grab it, don't bother; the castle's defenses will pulverize any Patapon silly enough to get in range. If you feel like living dangerously, a Hero Kibapon with a speed-boosting mask might be able to snag a few items, in which case the frequent Miracle dances actually work in your favour (giving him time to respawn if defeated). Even if you start losing units, keep at it-it's even possible to destroy the castle without the catapult. If you stay as far away as possible and keep up that Tailwind, it'll eventually go down with a satisfying crash. It leaves behind an Unopenable Scroll, which unlocks a new boss stage. The entire stage also becomes a replayable Fortress Stage called "New Parabola of Hope". In future engagements, there will be no siege support besides the catapult, but it's basically the same tactics. Use the Tailwind Miracle as much as possible to keep your catapult safe; when you reach the gate, use the Tailwind Miracle and snipe from far away. When destroyed the second time, the castle drops an egg for the Patagate. Be warned: it's even harder than the normal version, so you'll probably need to get a seriously powerful Hero first. Category:Patapon 2 missions Category:Fortress Category:Patapon 2 missions Category:Patapon 2 Category:Missing Images Category:Zigotons Category:Zigoton Category:Karmen